


Both Born Today

by margott



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU of an AU of an AU, Birth, Emotions, Giving Birth, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Yuuri, Skater!Victor, Yakuza!Yuuri, alpha!Victor, but only like a little bit, i don't know anything about giving birth, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margott/pseuds/margott
Summary: The screaming was the worst part.Viktor knew Yuuri had suffered worse. He’d seen the scars, heard the stories. But actually hearing him in pain…a part of him was going crazy.At its core this was an Alpha hearing their mate in pain. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.Months after he was taken at the Worlds Banquet, Viktors world shifts forever.





	Both Born Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Pandemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866345) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Another one shot based on Kashoku's AUs! No longer an AU of an AU of an AU! Now just an AU as she is officially writing it as "Sweet Pandemonium"! The first chapter is up and it is amazing!!!
> 
> This work brought to you by the fact that I am now commuting on the bus for 4 hours every day :( RIP ME
> 
> Title from the song "Everything Changes" from the musical Waitress

The screaming was the worst part.

Viktor knew Yuuri had suffered worse. He’d seen the scars, heard the stories. But actually hearing him in pain…a part of him was going crazy.

At its core this was an Alpha hearing their mate in pain. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

He did what he could to help, but he could not take the pain away. Viktor had spent the last few months reading all he could about how an Alpha could help during the birth. He pushed his panic and fear aside and released calming pheromones. He let Yuuri squeeze his hand until he was sure something was broken. He wiped the sweat from Yuuris face. He showered his mate with praise, telling Yuuri that he was doing so well, such a good job. But that didn’t stop Yuuri from screaming in pain and letting out a stream of Japanese curses that probably could have made a sailor blush. 

For hours on end, he stayed by Yuuris side. Since he had first heard that Yuuris water had broke, those first few hours where Yuuri was pacing around, supporting him whenever the contractions hit. And now when the baby was well and truly on its way. 

By now the contractions were mere minutes apart and the midwife was making the final preparations for the delivery. Yuuris mother was here as well, standing beside the bed, talking to him in soft Japanese. Phichit had stopped by earlier but had promptly left after he teased Yuuri “was this everything you wanted it to be?”, and then Yuuri threatened to cut off his dick. Yuuris sister and father had stopped by but didn't stay long.

Another contraction hit and Yuuri yelled out, doubling over in pain. Viktor started to rub circles on Yuuris back, and kept whispering praise and encouragement. The midwife started talking in rapid Japanese and Hiroko started to move Yuuri until he was leaning back on a large pile of pillows and he legs were spread. Viktor helped Hiroko lift Yuuris hips while the midwife removed his underwear. 

Once Yuuri was lying back Hiroko moved to stand beside the midwife while Viktor stayed next to Yuuri. The midwife kept talking to Yuuri and Hiroko and Viktor tunes out the foreign language. He focuses on the pants and screams coming out of his mate. Time seems to slow down as Viktor focuses on wiping the sweat from his mates forehead, keeping his breathing slow. At some moment his soft words of encouragement revert to Russian, but Yuuri doesn't say anything. Viktor stays in this drifting state until a new scream enters the mix.

Turning to look, Viktor sees the midwife holding a bloody body in a towel. But unlike the other bloody things Viktor has seen these past months this one is beautiful. For once the blood isn't violent, doesn't mean death.

Viktor flinches when the midwife turns away, walking over to a basin of warm water to rinse the baby off. Viktor looks back at Yuuri. He looks absolutely exhausted, but he's smiling up at Viktor.

“You did it!” Viktor tells him excitedly before leaning down and placing kisses all over his face. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktors shoulders and pulls him into a soft kiss. They pull apart after a minute but Yuuri holds onto him, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

The midwife walks up to the mates, holding their child. Yuuri breaks away, a huge smile on his face as he looks at their son. The midwife gently places the bundle into Yuuris arms, adjusting his hold slightly to make sure he was supporting the head right. She had a quick conversation with Yuuri in Japanese before turning away and starting to clean up. Hiroko comes to stand beside the bed, looking down at Yuuri and their child with pride in her eyes. 

Yuuri looks so happy as he gently rocks the small bundle and baby talks in Japanese. Viktor feels disconnected from the scene, as if he is watching from the third person. This picture perfect family moment. And for a second it is.

“Do you want to hold him?” Yuuri asks after a minute. 

Viktor can only nod. Yuuri gently places the small squirming bundle in his arms, showing him how to hold them. Looking down Viktor is speechless. He can feel his heart swell at the sight.

Their face is red and scrunched up, but they have round lips, and soft chubby cheeks. Their hair is little more than soft fuzz. But it's silver, just like Viktors. It will be so unique, a constant reminder that this is his son.

“He has my hair.” Viktor manages to get out, his voice shaky as he tries to hold back his tears.

“He does” Yuuri sounds exhausted but happy.

“Lets hope it isn't thin like mine. Don't want him to be bald.” Viktor can hear Yuuri laugh along with him.

“Have you thought of a name?” Yuuri asks a minute later. 

They had agreed that Viktor could name him, as “the Katsuki name would be all he needed”. Viktor had thought of a million over the past few months. Russian names, English names, looking online and in books to find the meaning of Japanese names. But nothing had seemed quite right.

“I had one...but it just doesn't seem right anymore.” Viktor responds.

Yuuri hums at that, but before he can respond the midwife is talking to him. After a short conversation Yuuri turns to Viktor as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Viktor, I need to feed him.”

Viktor gently hands the bundle over, and Yuuri holds him carefully. The midwife helps him adjust so he can lift the small baby to Yuuris slightly swollen breast. Almost immediately soft suckling sounds fill the room and Yuuri lets out a sigh. The midwife says something to Yuuri and then the two of them laugh.

“She says that he's the most eager to latch that she's ever seen, and since I seem used to the feeling she wonders if he got that from his dad.”

Viktor blushes a little. He had read in one of the books that stimulating the nipple even before birth could help increase the flow of milk. He had tried it with Yuuri the next time they had sex. First rolling the nipple between his fingers, then curling forward to latch his lips around the peaked bud. He flicked his tongue around it several times before gently sucking. After a few sucks Viktor had felt a small amount of fluid in his mouth. It had tasted sweet and creamy. After a few minutes Viktor switched his mouth to the other nipple and had latched onto that one until Yuuri had come, gently rolling his hips against Viktor. 

“That was nice” Yuuri had commented as he cuddled up to Viktor after.

Viktor had moved his arm so Yuuri wasn't laying on it, but made no movement to wrap it around Yuuri. “I read that it helps with milk production. Gets your body used to the feeling of suckiling. I thought that would be nice for the baby.”

Yuuri hummed in response but doesn't say anything as he dozes off. It had become an almost nightly occurrence after that. Even if they didn't have sex, Yuuri would pull Vicktor to his nipple and he would suck for a few minutes while Yuuri would stroke his hair and hold him close.

Viktor pulls himself from the memory as he looks down at the small baby now firmly latched onto Yuuris breast. 

Looking down at his healthy baby and his happy mate, Viktors inner alpha lets out a content rumble. Strip away all of reality and it's the start of a perfectly happy family!

The afternoon passes in a blur, family and friends stopped by to offer their congratulations, but Viktor couldn't focus on them, could barely hold a simple conversation with anyone. It seemed like everyone else was distant, faded and muted, while Viktor was hyper aware of his son, saw him crystal clear and heard even the faintest sound.

Eventually someone brings up a tray of dinner for Yuuri and Viktor. Viktor holds the baby while Yuuri quickly eats and then hands him over to Yuuri to feed while he eats. 

Yuuri has no problem sleeping that night. Shortly after dinner he tucks their son into the crib and joins Viktor in the bed. Not even 5 minutes later Viktor hears him snoring lightly. But Viktor can't sleep.

After a few minutes of trying to calm his mind, Viktor stops trying. He stands up and walks on over to the crib and carefully picks up his son, supporting his head and neck just as the midwife showed him. Viktor walks over and sits in the rocking chair that they had set up next to the window. A few beams of moonlight shine through the clouds and lights up the small, wrinkled face. Viktor smiles and feels his heart swell at the sight.

Viktor shifts him slightly so he can gently pet the short silver strands. For the millionth time today Viktor is struck with the realization that this is his son. A surge of love runs through him. Leaning in Viktor whispers in Russian into the small ear, “I love you so much. I will never leave you. I will always be there for you. I will love you forever. As long as I'm living.”

When Viktor pulls back the small eyelids are fluttering. After a moment his eyes open for the first time and Viktor finds himself staring back. He has his eyes. The eyes staring back at him are the same blue that he sees every time he looks in a mirror. But there is a purity, an innocence and a kindness that Viktor never saw in his own eyes.

Rubbing his thumb along the soft skin Viktor feels himself start to tear up. He never thought that he could feel this happy ever again. The only time he had even been close to this happy was when he had started skating. That love and potential, the simple beauty. He had forgotten that pure love the past couple years. Too focused on his image, on making something new and complex. He had forgotten the simple joy of just skating. But he could skate a million routines and it wouldn't compare to how happy he was now, how much love filled his heart.

Even though his vision was blurred by tears Viktor felt the soft pressure wrapping around his thumb. His son was holding him back. Leaning down to kiss his son again, Viktor feels the tears of happiness fall and his vision clears. Tearing his eyes from the small form in his arms he looks over at his mate sleeping on the bed. Yuuri is there is their child, in the chubby cheeks and the soft curve of their lips. Viktor looks at his mate with new admiration. He had carried their child, had brought him into this world and Viktor loved him for it. This room was no longer the place where Yuuri took everything from him during his rut, but the room where their son was born. This house was no longer a prison but where they will raise him. Everything looks different to Viktor now, the world shifting on an axis.

Looking back down at the child that changed everything, now sleeping again, Viktor feels so different from how he felt waking up this morning that Yuuri might have given birth to a new Viktor today. He feels as if this was his chance to be reborn. He had changed his image several times over the years, a new persona for each performance, but this was the first time he felt like a new man. A man made of nothing but love. 

Viktor stands up and walks back over to the crib. Kissing his son one last time Viktor decides on a name. Leaning in close Viktor whispers, “Vitaly”. Life giving. He had given Viktor a new life, a new purpose. To love, to love fully and purely.

Viktor gently placed Vitaly in the crib and climbs back into bed. And for the first time Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and feels truly happy.


End file.
